unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventures of Fred
The Adventures of Fred is a REALLY AWFUL show that airs on PhailTV. It is about some guy named Fred who does EPICALLY STUPID THINGS. It was meant to have "OVER 9000!!!!!!!" seasons, but, no. Episodes Season 1 (2006-2007) *101: A n00b Named Fred - September 19, 2006 Pilot *102: Lazarz of Phail - October 4, 2006 *103: LOOK OUT, HE'S GOT A GUN!!!! - October 11, 2006 *104: You shall die! - October 18, 2006 *105: The Pigeons are Invading! - November 15, 2006 *106: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! - November 22, 2006 * 107: Eat Pizza, Lemon-Face! - December 13, 2006 *108: More Pizza. NOW. - January 3, 2007 *109: If You Give a n00b a Lightsaber - January 17, 2007 *110: You fail. - February 14, 2007 *111: CHEESE! - March 7, 2007 *112: Destroy teh Cupcake! - March 21, 2007 *113: In League with Evil Guy - April 11, 2007 *114: I AM NOT in the league with Evil Guy ANYMORE. - May 2, 2007 Finale Season 2 (2007-2008) *201: OMFG!!!! - September 26, 2007 Premiere *202: You will give me your EGG! - October 3, 2007 *203: Weegee Keelz U - October 31, 2007 *204: Revolt of the Pizza - November 14, 2007 *205: Pi Pie!!!!11!!1!!!111!!!1oneONEwon - November 21, 2007 *206: I SHALL EAT U!! - November 28, 2007 *207: U R 2 n00b - January 9, 2008 *208: You need professional help. - January 16, 2008 *209: U SUCK U SUCK n00bz - January 23, 2008 *210: LOLWUT - February 13, 2008 *211: We Hate Fred - March 12, 2008 *212: You will DIE (again!) - April 9, 2008 *213: Join me! - April 30, 2008 *214: FRED IS A CHEESE LOVER?! - May 14, 2008 Finale Season 3 (2008-2009) *301: PIZZA LASERS! - September 24, 2008 Premiere *302: I Like Pie! - October 1, 2008 *303: BUNNIES! IT'S A SIGN OF THE APOCALYPSE! - October 15, 2008 *304: Die, n00b! - October 29, 2008 *305: YV5TU6RU6R5V6RYHRU - November 2, 2008 *306: U PHALE n00b - November 16, 2008 *307: NES! Yay! - November 23, 2008 *308: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOb! - January 18, 2009 *309: I Hate You! - February 4, 2009 *310: Suckage. Epic Suckage. - February 18, 2009 *311: WEEGEE!!! OH NOES! - February 25, 2009 *312: Gimme Yo Candy! - April 8, 2009 *313: Kick Me - April 22, 2009 *314: DIE! - May 13, 2009 Finale Season 4 (2009-2010) *401: No More Pizza? - October 7, 2009 Premiere *402: WAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - October 14, 2009 *403: Bob Watches Star Trek - October 21, 2009 *404: NOT INTO THE PIT! IT BURNS! - November 4, 2009 *405: Never Ever Ever Ever EVER Give Fred a Tank - November 18, 2009 *406: SUPERMASSIVE GUN - December 2, 2009 *407: The War Ends... or Not. - January 6, 2010 *408: Return of the Evil Koopa Syndicate - January 13, 2010 *409: OH NOEZ! TEH N00BZ HAVE ESCAPED! - January 20, 2010 *410: I Like Corn - January 27, 2010 *411: WEAPON!!! - February 16, 2010 *412: 0n(e up0n a t1me - April 14, 2010 *413: No. - April 21, 2010 *414: Look, I have a gun! - May 12, 2010 Finale Season 5 (2010-2011) *501: Watch out for Mario! - September 15, 2010 Finale *502: Do You Like Waffles? - September 22, 2010 *503: Do You Like Pancakes? - October 6, 2010 *504: Do You Like French Toast? - October 13, 2010 *505: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA........ - October 20, 2010 *506: Fred Firez the Lazar - October 27, 2010 *507: I Liek Mudkipz - November 10, 2010 *508: The Koopa Syndicate Randomly Takes Over... Oh Noes. - November 17, 2010 *509: Fred is KO'ed by a Starly - December 1, 2010 *510: EPIC BUZZ LIGHTYEAR FAIL - December 8, 2010 *511: Invasion of the Rebels - January 5, 2011 *512: Bob Eats Corn - January 12, 2011 *513: Plan for Destruction - January 26, 2011 *514: BIG EPIC AWESOME SERIES FINALE UNTIL THE MOVIES - February 23, 2011 Finale *515: Fred Dies - November 16, 2011 Episode Movies (2011-2012) #A n00bish Hope - March 11, 2011 #The Syndicate Strikes Back - June 10, 2011 #Return of the Pizza Lovers - October 21, 2011 The three movies above have names from Star Wars. As a result, they are funny. Pay it no mind. Reception Like I said, The Adventures of Fred was severely demopanned worldwide by lotsa people (or over 9000!!!). Category:Shows Category:PhailTV shows Category:Hated Shows Category:Epic Phails Category:Cancelled shows Category:Move to UnAnything Wiki